Bukankah Kau Milikku?
by Mrs. Han
Summary: "Melihatmu tak berdaya tak seceria biasanya membuat sesuatu bergejolak dalam dadaku. Aku ingin membunuhmu." Alur: seteleh Secret02!


"Saerana~~~" kau berlari menghampiriku dengan napas memburu dan keringat membasahi wajah dan bajumu. "Saeyoung akan kemari. Kau harus balas dendam!"

Kau berikan padaku sekantung penuh balon karet berisi air.

PYARR!

Aku terhuyung, rambut dan bajuku basah. Saeyoung tertawa laknat jauh di sana karena berhasil mengenaiku.

"Benar! Kau harus balas dendam!" kau kepalkan tangan dan berusaha meyakinkanku. "Kau sebal dengannya kan? Kau benci dia kan? Ini satu-satunya cara melampiaskannya!"

Kau berwajah jenaka saat mengatakannya, tentu saja kau bergurau tapi itu sungguh-sungguh membakarku. Aku tak mungkin bisa melarikan diri dari kalian namun ini satu-satunya cara aku membalas Saeyoung.

Kukerutkan alis merahku dalam-dalam dan mempresisikan tembakan sejitu mungkin selagi gertakan rahangku sendiri tak bisa kutahan.

PYARRR

Saeyoung tumbang terpeleset. Kau tertawa lepas menyaksikan tembakan pada sasaranku begitu pas. Aku menyerang membabi buta selagi Saeyoung mengerang karena kau dan aku menyerangnya bersamaan.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** Mistic Messenger milik Cheritz; I OWN NOTHING BUT STORY!

Unknown/Saeran **x** Heroine/MC fanfiction!

With slightly

 **x** 707/Luciel/Saeyoung

.

.

.

* * *

"Saeran…"

"Saeran…"

Aku berkedip, tersadar dari lamunan kosongku yang sejak tadi menatap langit di luar jendela kamar. Aku melirik malas mata beriris cokelat lebarmu yang berteriak meminta atensiku.

"Apa yang kauinginkan?" tanyaku tak ramah, kau seperti biasa tak peduli dan tak punya urat malu untuk tetap berbicara padaku.

"Uhhh, Saeran adikku yang imut, kau habis mandi ya~? Wanginya~!" kau berceloteh _seakan_ aku memanglah adikmu. Hanya karena kau resmi ditunangi oleh- _nya_ bukan berarti kau berhak menjadi kakakku. Menjijikan.

Aku. Jijik. Pada kalian berdua.

Sangat-sangat muak sampai rasanya aku ingin mati saja kalau harus selamanya tinggal bersama kalian.

"Sarapan sudah siap, yuk!" tanganmu yang (menjijikannya) halus itu menggenggam telapak tangan kurusku secara paksa. Kau buat aku setengah berlari tergeret oleh langkah kencangmu.

"Jangan lari-lari! Nanti jatuh!" teriak Saeyoung dari dapur.

"Dia yang masak?!" tanyaku dan kau mengiyakan sambil tertawa tetap menggeretku dan semakin erat menggenggam tanganku.

Apa-apaan. "Lepaskan!" terlambat, kau seperti ingin menghancurkan tanganku melalui genggaman. Aku tak dapat terlepas dengan tenagaku yang lemas.

"Yay, kami sudah siap!" antusiasme mu mengudara setelah menghempaskan aku pada salah satu kursi meja makan.

Saeyoung tersenyum palsu padaku. Hentikan dia! Hentikan dirinya! Dia tinggalkan aku nyaris mati kelaparan bersama wanita tua kejam di masa lalu, kini IA belagak memberiku makan. Aku jijik pada senyum palsunya!

"Apa sarapan pagi ini, Kapten?" Kau juga. Kau dengan senyum tidak nyatamu. Hentikanlah!

Aku benci kepalsuan yang kalian pamerkan setiap hari setiap saat.

.

.

"Saeran…"

Kau kembali datang, membawa setumpuk buku yang kautaruh di atas kasurku. Aku yang semula duduk merangkul lipatan kakiku sendiri kini melirik, merobohkan tumpukan buku tersebut dan memeriksa judulnya.

Lagi-lagi sampah.

"Kau sama tolol dengannya."

Buku-buku itu pun jatuh ke lantai karena kudorong.

"Apa yang salah kali ini?" tanyamu melebarkan matamu yang sudah lebar sekaligus menaikan alis. Kau nampak tak terima karena pemberianmu kutolak untuk sekian kalinya. Setelah novel dan komik berbagai genre, kau kini membelikanku buku-buku teknik informatika _expert_.

Tak kunjung mendapat jawabanku, kau simpulkan sendiri seraya memungut. "Makanya kau ikut aku ke toko buku. Pilih yang kausuka. Mana kutahu buku setebal kitab suci ini masih saja receh di matamu."

Toko buku? Keluar dari tempat ini maksudmu?

"Saeyoung tak akan setuju." Karena dia yang paling paham betapa aku ingin melarikan diri.

"Boleh, kalau aku yang membawamu. Saeyoung tak berhak melarangku membawa adikku!" kau antusias dan penuh percaya diri saat mengatakannya sampai ponimu bergerak. Kau melenggang pergi meninggalkan aku yang merasa jijik.

Adikmu?

Aku jijik dengan kata-kata itu.

Aku jijik pada kalian **berdua**.

.

.

Tiba hari di mana kauberhasil membawaku keluar setelah melewati perdebatan dengan Saeyoung yang cukup sengit. Kau sukses membuatnya melepaskan aku, mempercayakan aku padamu. Kau tembak dalih bahwa aku butuh udara luar padanya berkali-kali hingga dirinya tumbang. Kau benar-benar tidak bisa diremehkan.

Namun kau tolol. Sama seperti Saeyoung. Opera sabun penuh kepalsuan barusan hanya membuatku semakin muak. Kau pikir aku akan diam saja kau geret di antara deretan rak buku?

Kau terlalu percaya diri, membawaku tanpa bodyguards yang Saeyoung minta dari pria powerful di RFA. Biarpun bentuk tubuhmu tak sekurus aku, tinggimu tak sampai setinggi daguku, aku bisa melarikan diri dengan mudah. Dan itu yang benar-benar akan kulakukan, brengsek.

"Saeran, jangan jauh dariku, ya~" pintamu memperlakukan aku bagai anak umur lima tahun. Kau mulai sibuk di dekat rak seputar dapur. Kemudian aku melangkah mundur. Idiot sepertimu bahkan tak menoleh sama sekali saat aku mencapai pintu toko buku.

Aku menyeringai sinis pada ketidak awasanmu. Yah. Terserahlah.

"Nona! Anda tidak apa?" kegaduhan yang mendadak terdengar membuat langkahku terhenti.

"Sa-saeran…"

Kau sudah terduduk di lantai, dikerubungi beberapa pengunjung, bibirmu memutih—tak lagi merah muda, bulir keringat dingin mengaliri pelipismu. Kau mendongak menatap aku yang kembali melangkah mendekatimu.

"Permisi… apa kau temannya? Nona ini nampak kurang sehat."

Mulutmu terbuka namun kau tak bersuara, mata cokelatmu berbicara bahwa kau… tak berdaya.

"Dia pingsan!"

.

.

Saeyoung berdiri melipat tangan sambil mengetuk-ngetuk ujung sepatunya tak tenang. "Aku panggilkan dokter! Oke?"

"Jangan! Aku sudah tidak apa-apa! Aku hanya lupa minum obat penambah darah. Darah rendahku kambuh." Katamu meyakinkan dalam selimut.

Saeyoung pun tak mampu membantah apa pun keinginanmu, dia sepenuhnya berada di bawah kontrolmu.

"Nah, Saeran. Jaga _nuna_ *-mu sebentar selagi aku carikan dia makan. Oke?"

Kusentak tangan Saeyoung dari pundakku. "Berhenti sebut dia nuna-ku, dan pergi saja sana."

Saeyoung tersenyum tolol. "Kau memang adik kesayangan kami!" lalu pergi.

Adik kalian?

Nuna?

Bangsat satu ini perlu bangun dari tidurnya.

Kau tiga tahun lebih muda dariku, Saeyoung dan kau berusaha mendoktrin aku kau adalah nunaku?

Ha…haha.

"Saeran."

Aku menghampirimu, duduk di kursi rendah dekat kasurmu. Tak menjawab panggilanmu. Melihatmu tak berdaya tak seceria biasanya membuat sesuatu bergejolak dalam dadaku.

Aku ingin membunuhmu.

"Di kulkas ada ayam manis dan kimchi segar." Kau mengusap keningmu sendiri. "Hangatkan ya, itu makan siang untukmu."

"Berisik." Lagi-lagi kau perlakukan aku bagai anak kecil. Kau dan Saeyoung belagak sebagai mama-papa yang memuakkan.

Kau menghela napas dan berandai ingin berdiri dengan tegak namun tak sanggup.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, aku tersadar akan sesuatu.

Sebenarnya aku tak mampu melarikan diri. Semula aku yakin, melarikan diri adalah mudah. terutama kau yang memberikanku jalan untuk keluar dari kastil super tertutup milik Saeyoung. Membawaku belanja ke mini market, toko buku dan terkadang toko baju dan sepatu.

Namun…

Aku benci menyadarinya. Aku benci menghadapinya. Bahwa aku tak benar-benar mampu pergi dari kalian **karena suatu alasan**.

.

.

Terkadang aku merasakan sakit kepala yang teramat menyiksa. Hasratku untuk menghancurkan hidup Saeyoung meroket luar biasa. Kenangan yang sangat getir dari masa lalu begitu menyiksa.

Aku seharusnya mati saja saat _wanita tua kejam_ itu menelantarkan aku. Harusnya aku mati kelaparan saja. Aku tak perlu menemukan fakta bahwa Saeyoung menelantarkan aku pula. Aku benci dunia ini. Aku benci pada Saeyoung membohongiku. Saeyoung yang penuh kepalsuan.

Jambakanku pada rambut merahku kian erat, basah air hangat mengalir menyengat mataku kembali.

"SAERAN!"

Dan yang paling aku benci adalah…

"SAEYOUNG! TOLONG! SAERAN NAMPAK KAMBUH!"

Gelegar pekikan suaramu selalu seolah kau khawatirkan aku seperti dia yang dulu.

"Saeran!" Setelah menyerukan namaku, Saeyoung memanggilmu dengan sebutan sayangnya untuk mengambilkan obat.

"Ha… haha…" ringisku, mengintip anggukkanmu yang tak keberatan dengan panggilan MENJIJIKAN TERSEBUT.

"Saeran, bertahanlah." Saeyoung berusaha memisahkan jemari tanganku dari rambutku sendiri, ia menggenggam keduanya sekuat tenaga melawan aku yang berusaha menekan sakit dengan menjambak diriku sendiri. "Nuna sedang ambilkan obatnya. Bertahanlah…"

Gigiku bergemeletuk di luar kendali rahangku menggertak. Pitamku menlonjak naik dan aku ternyata cukup punya tenaga untuk menendang Saeyoung hingga tersungkur.

Nuna. Nuna. Nuna!

Bangsat kau, Saeyoung!

Aku berlari ke dapur menuju ke arahmu yang sedang mengisi gelas dengan segenggam tabung obat di tangan. Kau nampak membulatkan matamu melihatku dan Saeyoung yang mengejar di belakang.

"Saeran! Jangan!" Saeyoung memelukku dari belakang dengan erat, menghentikan langkahku yang sedikit lagi menggapai lenganmu untuk kugeret keluar dari sini. "Jangan lukai nuna-mu."

Aku meraung, menendang-nendang udara selagi Saeyoung tertiban di atas lantai karena mempertahankan kedua lenganku dalam pelukannya.

Namamu kuteriaki bagai kesetanan, wajar bagai Saeyoung berpikir kalau aku ingin mencelakakanmu.

"Pergilah ke surga bersamaku!" teriakku, mata cokelatmu beningmu terbuka sangat lebar menatapku. Saeyoung masih membelenggu tubuh kurusku dengan semua tenaga yang ia miliki.

"Tinggalkan Saeyoung yang penuh dusta dan kepalsuan!" seruku lagi. Kali ini suaraku bergetar. Aku tak lagi peduli jikalau duniaku runtuh setelah ini. Atau mungkin tak ada tempat bagiku untuk bersembunyi, aku tak peduli...

.

.

Kutumpahkan semua yang ada dalam otakku.

Bahwa kau milikku.

Beraninya Saeyoung merenggutmu.

Aku yang menemukanmu pertama kali!

Depan mini market.

Rambut cokelat panjangmu begitu beraroma lembut melewatiku saat itu.

Aku yang memilihmu lebih dulu!

Aku yang seharusnya berhak atas dirimu.

Bukankah…

Bukankah… kau milikku?

 **"Bukankah Kau Milikku?"**

Teganya Saeyoung mencurimu dariku.

Ia merenggut segala yang aku miliki!

.

.

"AKU HARUS MEMBAWANYA! AKU AMBIL DIA KEMBALI!"

"AKU YANG MEMBAWANYA PADAMU!"

"KAU TIDAK BERHAK… memilikinya."

"KAU TIDAK BERHAK!"

"KAU SUDAH MERAMPAS HIDUPKU, TAPI JANGAN DIA, SAEYOUNG! DIA MILIKKU!"

"Aku yang menemukannya lebih dulu."

"Aku.."

"Bukan KAU, SAEYOUNG!"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Saeyoung tak manjawab sepatah kata pun. Namun Saeran..._

 _Saeran menjerit kesetanan, suaranya menggeram marah meski air matanya mengalir deras. Gelas dalam genggamanmu tak jatuh sama sekali meski airnya telah tumpah karena getaran tanganmu. Kau akhirnya mengedipkan mata lebarmu yang sejak tadi melotot terpaku, membuat genangan air hangat yang terbendung kini jatuh bergulir sampai dagumu. Menyaksikan Saeran yang tenggelam dalam keputus-asaan dan Saeyoung yang mungkin saja terpukul dan hancur hatinya._

 _Saeran terus saja menggemakan kalimat yang sama.  
_

 _Jeritan dalam amarah dan tangisnya... membunuhmu.  
_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **"Bukankah kau milikku?"**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Note:

*Nuna dalam bahasa korea berarti panggilan dari adik laki-laki terhadap kakak perempuan. CMIIW. Anyway, kalau kalian punya koneksi bagus dan berkenan, silakan download lagu "Aku patut membenci dia" yang dibawakan oleh Five Minutes untuk masuk ke feel Saeran lebih dalam. Tsahh. Maaf kalau feelnya kurang dapet atau terlalu lebay :' SAERAN SINI AKU PELUKKK


End file.
